NBA Street V3
Summary NBA Street V3 is a city street themed basketball game that has professional NBA players. Story You are an inner city basketball player. Prove to others that you have what it takes to win street basketball. Game Modes Game on This is a quick play game mode, play a preset game with your chosen team. Play it This takes you to other game modes as listed. Pick Up Game: Play an exhibition game with your own settings in this mode. Street Challenge: Take it to the streets with other basketball players and compete in other preset games as well as tournaments, dunk contests and even NBA themed games to prove that you're the best street basketball player. Dunk Contest: Compete against other players in this mode as you try to perform the best dunks. Practice: Train your basketball skills and your tricks before you face competition in this mode. Customization Create your own players and style them in multiple clothes, hairstyles. You can also create your own basketball court and even your own basketball shoe in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts Now, I'm not a big fan of Basketball (I'm a Baseball fan). But because I like NBA Jam for the SNES, and because Everybody's Favorite Plumber along with Luigi and Princess Peach are exclusive characters in the Gamecube version, I bought this in 2005. Graphics The graphics in this game aren't impressive as in the games of today. But it was as good as it got for the time. Although the character portraits did look a lot like their real-life counterparts, but their in-game sprites are much less detailed. The backgrounds are slightly better, as the street courts take place in real cities (from the US to Britain), plus a lot of the night sets look really good (especially for an outdated game). Rating: B Music The music is somewhat versatile as it has actual songs by real artists. But, all of the tracks are hip-hop. Not that it's a bad thing but, it might not be to your liking (depends on your own taste in music). Rating: C Sounds/Voice The sounds of this game is quite good. The bouncing sound of the basketball is quite good either it be inside or outside. The sounds of wood and metal (when the basketball hits the backboards whether it be wood or metal or even glass) are also quite good. The voices are also quite good, though the announcer of the game can get quite annoying after a while, and he's not as good as the announcer from NBA Jam. Rating: C+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is what it should be in a game, very easy to learn but very difficult to master. It consists of playing basketball city street style. Because you can do what you *can't* do in the actual NBA and that is to perform stylish basketball movements, along by making regular points you also gain trick points by performing these movements, the more difficult they are, the more trick points you'll gain, gain enough and you can do what is called a "gamebreaker" which you can not only score more points but deduct points from your opponent team, and if it's the game winner you can actually break not just the backboard but the entire basket stand. Street Challenge is where most of the action of the game is. You form your own team while you win basketball games, tournaments, dunk contests and accept personal challenges from other street players and gain street points (more on that in the replay value segment in the review) as well as raising your reputation as a good street basketball player. Rating: B Replay Value Apart from Mario and friends being playable you can also unlock legendary NBA players (e.g., Larry Bird, Julius "Dr. J" Erving, Dominique Wilkins), the hip-hop band: The Beastie Boys and even other legendary street players, you can also unlock certain basketball shoes that (some of them) can give you an attribute boost. You gain street points by performing tricks, using gamebreakers and winning games (even tournaments and dunk contests). Street Challenge is the best way to earn a lot of street points and unlock more things. What you can use street points on is a lot of things, certain clothes, shoes, improve your created players and even create your very own street basketball court. In that mode, you can place whatever basket stand, banner building and even background setting to your liking. Rating: A- Final Thoughts Like I said, I'm not big on Basketball, but unlike Football I can tolerate it. Nevertheless, it is quite fun to play with a lot to do even with somewhat sloppy graphics. You don't have to like Basketball to play this game. Overall Rating: B